Navigation devices which utilise map data to determine a route and provide route guidance are in common use. The map data upon which route determination and guidance is based must be continually updated to reflect changes and additions to a road network. Furthermore, driver assistance system may be used which assist drivers safely navigating the road network.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.